A gift
by Imelicious
Summary: Robin needs to buy a gift for Zoro,but does not know what. What will she buy? I have written something import inside so please read everything :) I am maybe going to rewrite it. or put more words :) it wasn't going to be a story,but I had to give you something :) I am putting a second chapter so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Dear ZoroXRobin Fans,

Should I write more ZoroxRobina fanfics?

I do not know if I should.

I do not even have many followers,so I am scared to write any...I have written one and got 1,11something views!

And if I write again...What should I write a Au or just normal.

I am asking you to tell me.

If I get one review to tell me I should write one or more I will.I will try my best and try to amaze you!

Tell me what I should write,in Pm and reviews and I shall write it!

Thank you.

Sincerely Immy.

Immy: do the disclaimer choppy.

Chopper: Hai, Immy does not own One piece! Oda does Please support the official release! Enjoy!

* * *

**A stupid gift.**

**Robin POV:**

**It's Zoro's birthday, I** **do not know what I should get him.**

**Should I buy him a new weapon he can exercise with?**

**or**

**A cake,no Sanji will cook that...What should I get him?!**

**I sigh.**

**"Robin-san we need to go"**

**"What so fast?"**

**"what do you mean fast?"**

**"umh nothing lets go"**

**"Did you get Zoro a present?"**

**"I did something very nice" I smiled. I had nothing.**

**On the ship. In the kitchen.**

**"Happy birthday" They all yelled.**

**"thank you...Waith how funky do you know my Birthday?!"**

**"Robin told us"**

**I smiled,as he turned to me.**

**"okay"**

**It was fun. Luffy threw a piece of cake on Zoro's face, making him angry!**

**They exchanged gifts. Sanji got him a stoneXD! Zoro threw the rock on him,making them fight,until Nami punched them.**

**Nami,Chopper and Luffy got him some booze. BROOK and Franky got him some weapons to train with. Usopp got him 4 coupon,on it was written"I will make something for ya for free"XD! Cheap bastards.**

**Zoro turned to me,I mouthed "I'll gave it to you later" He nodded.**

**Later after the party.**

**"what you buy for me?"**

**"I...umh...Gomen Zoro I knew you really wanted something nice form me,but I didn't know what to buy you..and I...welll...here...I am...I am..." **

**Zoro kissed me.**

**"I am happy you didn't forget my birthday"**

**"Why...?"**

**"I only mentioned this once and you haven't forgotten. what is that saying again...it counts the thought..."**

**"No,the thought that counts"**

**I kissed his soft lips,he returned the kiss gently.**

**"I am happy"**

**"Me too"**

**I really love you,Zoro.**

**"Zoro,I love you" He was shocked at what I said.**

**He turned to me and kissed me.**

**"I..."kiss."Love..."Kiss."You..."Kiss."too..." Kiss.**

* * *

Immy: The end!

Zoro:Nice

Robin: Kawaaii~! -zoro walks to robin and kisses her-

Immy: Get a fucking room! -Immy is single-

Luffy: -whispers to Usopp- She never had a Boyfriend Forever Alone.

Usopp: She's gonna die a virgin XD!

Immy: I can funky hear you! Yes I am almost 15 and a Virgin! That's a good thing! Annoying!

Nami: Bey bey minna-san! Sanji lets get Revenge for Immy-san!


	2. Chapter 2 Game!

**Immy: Hello! I got a really encouraging review. Thank you very much. I will keep writing!**** Sanji please say the disclaimer.  
**

**Sanji: Immy does not own One Piece or the characters, Oda-sama does. I wish Immy owned One piece,if you owned it we could be together.**

**Immy: Please I lve Zoro,Luffy,Usopp more than you.**

**Sanji: What?! -cries- why?!**

**Immy: Zoro is Zoro Luffy is the captain and Usopp is like me XD and you are just a unfaithful perv.**

**-sanji's depressed in a corner-**

**Immy: Begin story! Oh yeah my o is very annoying. the button is hard.**

* * *

**GAME.**

**Zoro's POV:**

**I was in the gameroom,in the ship. I was alone**

**I played COD,Damn I am really good. The screen turned to Host Migration. I quickly took my booze and chucked it down,then I took a bag of chips and putt a handful in my mouth.**

**A knock at the door.**

**Who could it be? Everyone knows it's my day to have the Game room.**

**"Who's it?"**

**The opened,it was Robin.**

**I like always wasn't wearing a shirt, I wore short pants.**

**"Hey"**

**"Oi,What's wrong?"**

**"Can't a girl meet her Boyfriend?"**

**"Yea,you can"**

**She smiled.**

**"Zoro I want to play a game"**

**"Call Of Duty Modern warfare? Tekken? Little big planet? Halo 4? Uncharted 3? Red dead redemption? Out laws to the end? Grand theft auto 5? Tomb Raider? Dead Space 3?Metro: Last Light? Crysis 3? Gears of War: Judgment? God of War: Ascension? Watch Dogs? The Last of Us? Metal Gear Solid: Ground Zeroes?"**

**"No not that I want to play Tetris"**

**"What?"**

**"Tetris"**

**"That old game?"**

**"Yes that can you Download it for me?"**

**"Sure" **

**After 2 minutes it was done.**

**Robin Pov:**

**I took the controller and played . zoro watched me,he couldn't believe I was this good.**

**I,Robin,just went from Level 1 to level 20 in a day. I finished the game.**

**"How?"**

**"Years of playing this game"**

**"Wauw Damn this is cute awesome!"**

**"Wanna try?"**

**"Sure"**

**Zoro pov:**

**I took the controller and played,I lost when I sreached Level 2.**

**"Don't worry I wasn't as good as I am now,I the first time I tried lost at level 10."**

**"...That's not cheering me up"**

**"I know"**

**I pulled her to me,and kissed her.**

**"Everytime I lose I'll kiss you"**

**"You know you are gonna lose?"**

**"hell yea!"**

**"Zoro,you are weird"**

**"Thank you" I kissed her.**

**We played for Hours,until She fell asleep on my lap.  
**

**Well there is only one thing to do...and that is...RAPE,Nah I'm joking.**

**I brought Robin to her room,then I went the gameroom.**

* * *

**The next day.  
**

**"Robin!"I barged in her room.**

**"...Yes...?..."A sleepy robin asked.**

**"I won the game!"**

**"...Which...?..."**

**"Tetris!" I got on her bed and kissed her.**

**She smiled "Congrats" She Yawned.**

**"Thanks!"**

**Nami who was still sleeping got annoyed and threw her pillow on me.**

**We began to fight.**

* * *

THE END!

Robin:how kawaaiii~!

Zoro;Nice.

Immy:Hohohoho I know.

Nami:Nuisance.

Chopper:I want to be in a story too!

Immmy:Okay next time-I pick chopper up- Usopp Say it

Usopp: Aye Aye Please Read and Review if you do not I won't show ya my body!

Everyone: Bey bey!


End file.
